GTVA Colossus
The largest space-faring warship ever constructed by the Terrans or Vasudans, the GTVA ''Colossus'' was the result of twenty years of joint effort from dozens of contractors from across the Galactic Terran-Vasudan Alliance. Logging in with a length of six kilometers, this behemoth was equipped with over eighty weapon turrets, in addition to over 240 combat spacecraft. With the offensive power that exceeded most GTVA battle groups, the Colossus was designed to combat the Shivans upon their return to Allied territory. The prospective target was one or more ''Lucifer''-class super-destroyers, and it was deemed that the Colossus would not only have the firepower not only to destroy such a foe, but also to survive multiple hits from a Lucifer's primary weapon system. History The first combat deployment of the Colossus was against the Neo-Terran Front. Arguably the Colossus was the ultimate factor in the NTF's collapse. NTF forces proved to be no match for the Colossus and her battle group, and the rebels made every effort to avoid direct combat with the warship. With his fleet shattered, and the remnants being actively pursued and destroyed by the Colossus, Admiral Aken Bosch gave the order to flee GTVA space to the relative safety of the nebula beyond Gamma Draconis. With the NTF defeated, the Colossus was finally to fulfill the role her designers had envisioned for her: the defeat of a second Shivan incursion. However, as it turned out, the challenge was not to be [[SD Lucifer|SD Lucifer]]-class superdestroyers, but rather the even more massive [[SJ Sathanas|SJ Sathanas]]-class juggernaut. Twenty years of constant struggle finally culminated with the Colossus's destruction of the ''Sathanas'', all at the cost of moderate damage to the Colossus. All would have been well was it not for the Shivans possessing multiple juggernauts. In the closing stages of the Battle of Capella, the Colossus was deployed to interdict Shivan traffic at the Gamma Draconis jump node in Capella to divert enemy forces and attention away from the ''Bastion'', which was en route to collapse the jump corridor to Epsilon Pegasi. The ploy succeeded, as the Shivans first deployed a SD Ravana, then a [[SJ Sathanas|SJ Sathanas]] to engage the Colossus. In her weakened state, it was obvious that the Colossus would not survive an engagement with another Sathanas-class juggernaut, and Allied Command ordered the Colossus to withdraw. However, with the success of the Bastion's critical mission in doubt, the Colossus disobeyed the direct order from Allied Command, and refused to disengage. Subsequently, the Colossus was destroyed with the loss of all hands. The thirty-thousand officers and crew of the Colossus willingly sacrificed themselves to ensure the continued survival of the billions of individuals making up the Terran and Vasudan species, and ultimately, the Galactic Terran-Vasudan Alliance. Description: FS2 Tech Room Description The GTVA Colossus resulted from an endeavor unprecedented in Terran or Vasudan history. This 6-kilometer-long behemoth is the result of 20 years of joint effort from dozens of contractors of both races. The Colossus is the most powerful space-faring warship ever made, bristling with over 80 weapon turrets. It also houses 60 fighter and bomber wings and requires a crew of over 30,000. The firepower of the Colossus is greater than that of most GTVA battle groups. Developer Notes